


Água-marinha

by thatoneguynobodyknows



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Junkfish AU, M/M, MerMay, makos gonna kiss a fish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 02:57:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14803040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatoneguynobodyknows/pseuds/thatoneguynobodyknows
Summary: "He flailed in the dirty water, feeling the tendrils of plant life attempt to wind around him, sure that he would sink if he managed to get caught in all of that.He couldn’t swim--He couldn’t breathe! He kicked his legs and peeled open his eyes, frantically trying to flail his way back up to the surface. He saw light, and knew he should head for it, but something else caught his eyes. Movement. There in the water with him.His gaze darted to the shift in front of him and he froze up when he saw a pale face staring at him in the water."





	Água-marinha

“Lucio!”

“Ow! Hey, what was that for?”

 

A jab to the shoulder left Lucio with a sore spot on his arm, and he fixed Hana with a halfhearted glare as she simply smiled back with a soft laugh. “I called you like ten times, dummy. Seriously, how are you not deaf with how high you crank up your music? Those headphones might as well be fused to your head.” She teased and Lucio’s frustrated demeanor quickly softened. He couldn’t stay mad at Hana. He decided to let his bright green headphones rest around his shoulders for now, but a soft tune still drifted from the device, following him wherever he went. 

“Alright, alright. I just like to listen to music as I work, you know.” He shuffled over to a stack of chairs sitting by the pool, lifting them to store them away in the pool shack with the rest of the stuff. 

“Well, I was trying to ask you if you wanted to stay up all night and watch the storm. It could be fuuun~.” She tempted, though Lucio didn’t look very interested. 

“No way, man, I’d rather sleep through the whole thing, thank you very much. You know I’m already kinda freaking out about it.”

“Oh, c’mon! It’s just some heavy rain! You heard the news, the hurricane is just gonna brush by us, we’re not going to be getting the worst of it.”

“Still...A hurricane brushing by a seaside town? We’re like right next to the water, too. It could be dangerous.” 

“Ooh, you’re right, better sleep with a pair of flippers and goggles on, just in case we wake up underwater.” Hana teased, playfully nudging at Lucio with her elbow. 

“Hana…” Lucio paused what he was doing to shoot his friend a less than delighted look to which Hana put up her arms in defeat, following with a, “Alright, alright, sorry.”

In a lot of ways, this was the ideal summer vacation for Lucio. Hana had helped him land a job at this nice beachside hotel run by an even nicer old couple, Ana and Reinhardt. He got paid minimum wage and they were letting him sleep in one of the guest rooms until summer was over and he had to go back home, and back to school. He was out of the house at age 17, getting paid, and better yet, his best friend Hana got to be his coworker and lived only a 15 minute walk away from the hotel. It all seemed pretty ideal, anyways. And it was nice! Lucio appreciated the opportunity, and adored waking up with a beach view more often than not, but the fact that he couldn't swim tended to make him a bit anxious, especially in situations like these where the weather could bring the ocean to their doorstep. Sometimes it made him feel bad, having Hana have to do most of the cleaning and skimming of the hotel pool, too afraid he'd lean too far and fall in. Learning how to swim was something he always told himself he'd learn eventually...just not now.

“If you're really that worried, you can stay the night at my place. It's farther away from the water and you know my dad won't mind.” Hana piped up again after a moment of silence between them. Lucio glanced over at her as he shoved the last remaining piece of poolside furniture into the pool shed and made sure it was locked up for the night. “That sounds really awesome, actually.” Lucio said with a smile. 

As if on cue, the moment the two had finished tucking away the last of the pool items, the cloudy sky started to drizzle and the wind picked up subtly. The glass door behind them slid open and Ana poked her head outside. “Alright you two, that's enough. Reinhardt and I will take care of the rest from here. I want you two inside, safe and sound.” She called over to them, the wind tossing her white braid gently over her shoulder. 

“Are you sure we can't do anything else to help?” Lucio asked, but he was quietly very happy that he was being relieved before the storm picked up. As expected, Ana shook her head. “You've done enough, really. Come inside.” The older woman insisted, and both Hana and Lucio ducked inside, where Ana closed the door behind them.

“I'm gonna stay the night at Hana’s place if that's okay.”

“Of course.” Ana assured Lucio. “You don't need my permission, you know?” Ana said with an arched brow and an amused look on her face.

“I know. I feel like it's nice to let you know where I am though.” Lucio smiled back at her. Ana was a kind woman and a motherly figure that he found very comforting after spending the first few weeks away from home and away from his Moms. She was very “my way or the highway”, but not in a bad way. Lucio could appreciate that she took charge, especially because most the time she seemed to know what she was doing and kept a level head when she didn’t. She was also very parenting without even realizing it. Always making sure she’s not overworking himself and Hana, making sure they were eating decent lunches, and even making some meals for the two of them when she found out about their unhealthy eating habits.

“You kids are still here?” A heavily accented voice chimed in, and Lucio looked up to see Reinhardt coming from around the corner, encompassing Ana’s shoulder with a massive hand. Reinhardt was Ana’s...boyfriend? Or husband? Lucio wasn’t sure because he was fairly sure they both had different last names. All he was positive of was that they were together, and they were honestly a very cute old couple, if a bit odd.

Reinhardt was a mountain of a man, probably over 7 feet tall, though Lucio never had the courage to ask. Not only was he tall, but wide and toned, ridiculously in shape for a man his age.Just looking at his arms, Lucio bet this man could bench a truck. But besides his size, and the scar on his face, and his larger than life attitude, Reinhardt wasn’t a scary man. He was actually one of the nicest, most encouraging people he’s met. He had never seen this man have a bad day, and if he did, he probably powered through it with a smile, and an attempt to make sure everyone else’s day goes better than his. Between strong willed Ana and gentle giant Reinhardt, they were quite the duo. 

“I thought he was afraid of the storm?” Reinhardt leaned down to whisper to Ana while eyeing Lucio, but the whisper was more of a stage whisper and the two of them heard it very clearly. Hana covered her mouth with her hand to stifle a giggle, and Lucio sent her an annoyed look teasingly. “I’m not afraid, I just don’t want to be caught up in it, that’s all. I’m just not into the idea of getting struck by lightning or getting washed out to sea or something. I’m a sunny day kind of guy. That’s all I’m saying.” Lucio clarified and Reinhardt sent him a smile, arching a brow.

“Well then you two better hurry home then, yeah? Wouldn’t want the big bad wind to blow you away.” Reinhardt teased back.

“Are you sure there’s nothing else we can do before we go?” Hana piped up.

“Reinhardt and I have seen many bad storms in our years here, a lot way worse than this. Go. I promise you the building will still be standing when you come back tomorrow.” Ana spoke while resting her hand against her partners broad back.

Lucio and Hana bid them both goodnight, and by the time they were halfway to Hana’s house, the wind and rain had picked up and went from a drizzle to a downpour, leaving the two to run the rest of the way there. There were both drenched and out of breath by the time they made it but giggly and lighthearted after racing each other through the rain.

“Do you want to borrow a t-shirt or something? I think I have some pajamas that can fit you.” Hana said while looking through her dresser and sifting through clothes.

“Nah, I’m good.” Lucio sighed as he sat on her bed, a bit tired from work and the run.

“You are not good. You better get your wet butt off my bed and change into something dry.” Hana said, tossing a pair of cotton shorts and t-shirt into his lap. Lucio picked them up to examine them and found it was a pretty average set of clothes other than the shorts, which had “GAMER GIRL” printed on the butt in big pink letters. “You picked these out on purpose, didn’t you?” Lucio accused to which Hana just waved him off. “Just go the bathroom and get changed.”

Lucio did, but not before sticking his tongue out her, to which she gladly returned the favor. By the time Lucio got back, Hana had changed as well for the night, and was busying herself by brushing out her hair. Despite them deciding to go for this random sleepover and the normally bubbly and energetic nature between them, they both seemed to silently agree that it was just time for bed. Hana rolled out the trundle from underneath her bed and tossed Lucio some blankets and a pillow.

“Your butt looks cute in my shorts.” giggled Hana.

“Shut up.”

Once the lights were turned off and they said their goodnights, and silence settled between them, Lucio got to hear the wind pick up and the rain pelt the side of the house. It would have been soothing if he didn’t keep thinking about how the weather must be upsetting the ocean. He listened to it for a while, hands folded over his stomach. 

“It’s really picking up out there.”

Hana shifted a bit in bed, and let out a tired, “M’yeah…”

Lucio decided it was best to just let her sleep, and try and do the same. He turned onto his side, and eventually turned in for the night. 

 

 

The next day, Lucio woke up to Hana’s alarm blaring an upbeat pop song that he couldn’t name, and he blearily pushed himself up in bed. He noted that the rain seemed to have stopped but just a quick glance out the window and he could see the sky was still grey and dreary. Better than last night, he supposed. 

“What do you think the damage is? On the beach I mean?” Hana asked Lucio after pulling her toothbrush from her mouth. 

“I dunno. I mean, there’s not much you can really damage on the beach, right? I’m more worried about the hotel.”

“Oh, relax, dude. Ana said they knew what they were doing. Hasn’t the place been standing there for years? Don’t worry so much.”

“Yeah…” Lucio tried to force himself to lighten up. Hana did have a point. And if anything was broken, it wasn’t the end of the world. He imagined a beachside town like the had to fix weather related problems all the time. There was nothing to worry over.

The day started off like normal, and Hana’s dad fixed the two of them a quick breakfast of french toast before sending them both on their way to work.  
It was mostly normal, their first glance outside. The ground was wet from the rain, and there seemed to be more litter here and there. Then they started to notice things like sand and shells, and the occasional lock of seaweed on their normal path to work, far away from the ocean where they belonged. It was weird to think the wind and water had been where they were walking just a few hours ago.

The hotel was in good shape after the storm. The pool, however, was not. Hana and Lucio were both led out to the back with Ana and Reinhardt to see that the ocean seemed to take home in the pool, the dark salt water and seaplants filling it to the brim. 

“Jeez…” Hana said, crouching down next to the pool to inspect the water. Lucio was sure he saw some fish swimming by in there too. 

“Uh...how are we going to clean all this up?” Lucio asked unsurely, looking towards Ana. 

“Not to worry. It’ll only take a phone call and the pool will be as good as new in just a few days.” Ana assured. “An expensive phone call...but one we will have to make.”

“It would help us greatly if you kids could pick up around the pool while we go tend to our guests.” Reinhardt chimed in. 

“No problem! Lucio and I will get right on that.” Hana seemed to want to make this situation as easy on them as possible. Despite their level headed reactions, they both were able to tell that the couple was a little less than happy about all this.

So Lucio and Hana got to work, picking up slimy green leaves off the ground, as well as the occasional cigarette bud and piece of litter. “How are we gonna get all this sand out of here?” Lucio wondered as they began to make progress. 

“I don’t know, maybe the rain will eventually wash it away or something...maybe they have a powerhose? That could be fun to use!”

“Should we take all the chairs and stuff out of the shed, or…?” Lucio trailed off and pause when he heard the sliding glass door open again. He looked behind him to see a young man, probably not much older than himself walking out onto the pool deck. Lucio was immediately nervous by the size of this guy. He must have been at least as tall as Reinhardt, and not only did this guy look jacked, but he had some meat on him. That stomach of his was massive. The dude could crush Lucio just by sitting on him. 

“Uh...the pool is closed--” 

“Mako! Hey, you’re back!” Hana interrupted, turning to greet this supposed Mako with a gleeful wave. Mako returned it with a less animated wave of his hand and a deep, “Hey.”  
Hana seemed to quickly catch onto Lucio’s confusion, and looked between the two. “Oh, right, you weren’t working here last year. Lucio, this is Mako! Last year, he was a lifeguard down on the beach. I was kinda lonely without you to bug, so I met Mako and we kinda bonded over our love of Pachimaris.” Hana introduced and Mako shrugged, tucking his hands into his pockets, seeming a little shy at the mention of his unexpected admiration for cute plushies.

“Pachimaris? Those little stuffed toys from Japan?” Lucio questioned, trying to imagine an intimidating guy like this fawning over Pachimaris. He shouldn’t judge, really. He’s already met Reinhardt, and he wasn’t what he seemed at first glance either.

“Duh, what other kind of Pachimaris are there?” Hana teased with a roll of her eyes. “Do you still have that little phone charm I gave you?”

Mako paused, before pulling a meaty hand out of his pocket, and presenting his cellphone which might as well have belonged to an american girl doll in his hands. Sure enough, there was a pink Pachimari charm hanging from an equally pink phone case.

“Nice!” Hana chimed and Mako smiled a small smile back at her. “Mako, this is Lucio, he’s a friend from school. He’s going to be working with me this summer!”

Lucio sent the big guy a grin, and decided to take a few steps forward and offer a hand. “Nice to meet you, Mako. Any friend of Hana’s is a friend of mind.” Mako stared at his hand for a moment, before taking it (jeez, his hands are massive!) and giving Lucio’s hand a gentle shake.

“Nice to meet you.” He said in a deep, monotone voice. 

“So, are you staying at the hotel this summer?” Lucio was quietly grateful for Hana leading the conversation once again because he wasn’t sure what to say to Mako after that. He didn’t seem like the type of guy who liked idle chatter.

“Yeah. Miss Amari gives me a discount on my room if I watch the pool for her on my days off.” 

“Oh, yeah, that’s right. Isn’t Ana and Rein the best? I want them to adopt me, really.” Hana paused. “Don’t tell my Dad I said that.”

“Hana, you are such a dork.” Lucio said with a snort, and Hana stuck out her tongue at him and Lucio did the same before they shared a laugh. 

“Do you two need any help?” Mako suddenly chimed in again. 

“What? Oh, no, dude, it’s all good.” Lucio assured.

“Yeah, we got it covered.”  
Mako paused. “It’s not like I got anything to do for the next few days. The beach is closed. Really. I’d like to help.”

Lucio and Hana shared a look, as if trying to figure out each others opinions on the offer without speaking. After a moment, they shared a shrug, and Hana invited Mako over with a wave of her hand. “Alright, sure! Maybe you can help us out with the pool.”

Mako lumbered over, looking down at the murky water as he did. “Yeah, it’s a mess…” 

“I think we can at least get the worst of the mess out of there with one of the pool skimmers or something.” Hana walked over to the pool shed, unlocking the padlock, digging around inside until she produced the skimmer. “You’re strong. Think you can pull some of all the gunk out of there with this?” Mako shrugged as Hana handed him the skimmer. “I can try.”

Mako dunked the skimmer into the water, and pushed around the floating kelp and other vague plantlife in there, sending skittish fish flying deeper into the water. He managed to get some of it onto the pole, and scooped it out, dumping the debris into a pile on the cement. “...This could take a while.”

A few minutes passed, and Hana and Lucio got back to picking things up off the ground and making sure the pool side was in a decent state while Mako worked on fishing what he could out of the pool. 

“...Guys.” Lucio and Hana perked up as Mako broke the silence. “I think there’s something in there.”

The three huddled around the pool, and it didn’t take Lucio long to notice what he meant. There was still a layer of green plants making it difficult to see anything beneath the already murky water, but he noticed the way the stripes of seaweed would bunch up and move like they’d gotten caught on something big.

“Whoa, what is that??” Hana exclaimed. “Do you think it could be a shark??”

“Could just be a big fish…” Mako mentioned. “Been seeing a lot of small ones in there.”

“Yeah, but like, that seemed like something really big, didn’t it?” 

Lucio squinted, trying to catch anymore signs of notable movement, shifting closer to the edge of the pool. “We should probably tell Ana. Hana?”

“Yeah...Yeah, alright. I’ll be right back! Keep an eye on it, let me know if you see anything!” With that, Hana left Mako and Lucio, disappearing back into the hotel. There was an awkward silence between the two for a moment, and they both busied themselves by looking into the water.  
“Hey, wait. I think I see--!” Lucio cut himself off when his flip flops slipped on the wet concrete he was balancing on. He let out a yelp and he thinks he might have felt Mako’s large hands attempt to catch him before he plunged into the pool, sinking like a stone into the cold water. Instantly, Lucio was panicking. He flailed in the dirty water, feeling the tendrils of plantlife attempt to wind around him, sure that he would sink if he managed to get caught in all of that. He couldn’t swim--He couldn’t breathe! He kicked his legs and peeled open his eyes, frantically trying to flail his way back up to the surface. He saw light, and knew he should head for it, but something else caught his eyes. Movement. There in the water with him. His gaze darted to the shift in front of him and he froze up when he saw a pale face staring at him in the water.

It was a face he didn’t recognize, young, and freckled with blonde hair that flowed gently in the water, and wide, orange eyes staring back at him. Before Lucio could stop himself, he let out a scream, wasting whatever breath he was holding, and his attempts to surface quickly changed to just trying to move further away from this face. Bubbles flew to the surface, and suddenly a fist wrapped around the back of his shirt, and a strong yank sent him breaking through the surface. Lucio coughed, throat and eyes stinging from the salt water, and he clung to Mako as the lifeguard hoisted him the rest of the way out the pool. 

“Lucio!” With perfect timing, Hana was back with both Ana and Reinhardt in tow, and the rushed over to see what was going on. “What happened??”

“He fell in. He should be fine, he wasn’t under that long.” Mako assured.

“Th-there’s a body in there!” Lucio hollered in distress once he could speak again.

“What?!” Hana’s voice exclaimed back at him. “Are you serious??”

“Y-yes, someone’s in there, they-they were looking at me!” Lucio couldn’t think of anything else it could be. He was positive that was a human face, and they certainly couldn’t be alive. He’s been at the pool all morning with Hana and they would have noticed if someone were lurking in the water, occasionally poking their head up for air. Somebody must have gotten caught up in the storm, maybe drowned and got washed into the pool with the rest of the fish and sea water. 

Ana and Reinhardt shared a concerned look, and in minutes, they both hand pool skimmers in their hands, poking around the water carefully, trying to find anything other than sea life. Hana came to Lucio’s side, rubbing a soothing hand over his back, knowing he must have been frightened from the fall and even more freaked out from what he apparently saw.

After a few minutes of Ana and Reinhardt circling the pool and not finding anything, they put their pool skimmers aside, and turned their attention to the kids. 

“There’s nothing in there.” Reinhardt assured. 

“B-But I saw it!” Lucio quickly insisted. 

“Lucio, my friend, there is nothing in there but fish and driftwood. I assure you of that.”

“But--!”

Ana interrupted this time. “I never told you kids to play around with the pool.”

“...Ana, we were just trying to help.We weren’t playing.” Hana defended a bit sheepishly. It was always hard to argue with Ana. It was like talking back to your mother.

“I told you two that I would handle the pool, I just asked you to pick up. It’s dangerous, especially in the state that it’s in now! What if Mako hadn’t been here when Lucio fell in?” Ana quickly silenced all three of them, not know what to say. After getting no reply, Ana sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. “Lucio, you can go.”

“What?” Lucio said unsure. “N-no, Ana, I want to help. I’m fine, really.”

“Lucio...it’s fine, just...go get changed and the take the day off. We’ll be fine.”

Lucio hesitated, sending Hana a pleading look, but from the look he got back, he could tell that she didn’t know what to do either. With a sigh, Lucio nodded and went up to his room to do just that. But not before showering in an attempt to scrub away the gross feeling of salt water on his skin and in his hair.

The day passed by uneventfully for Lucio without having Hana to distract him. He has time to think, and he knows Ana just cares for him. And she was stressed enough from the storm already, and he hadn’t been helping. He also had time to think about what he saw. Part of him believes that maybe it was just something his panicked mind came up with or something while he thought he was drowning...but the more he thought about it, the more he remembered the face, so clearing in his head. He knew he saw a face. He knew there was someone in that pool. He knew it.

 

Hana had offered to take Lucio out to eat after her shift, and they both decided to go to one of their favorite diners, happy it wasn’t closed because of the weather. They shared a plate of fries and munched at their own food while sitting at their usual outside table, and it didn’t take long for Hana to notice that something was bothering Lucio.

“Hey, are you okay, Lu? I know it wasn’t your best day. Did you wanna talk about it?” Hana offered softly, and Lucio looked her over before letting out a sigh.  
“It’s just...I saw something, Hana. I know I did. I saw someone in the pool, like a person!”

Hana watched him, surprised. “But Ana and Rein searched the pool, and they didn’t find anything.”

“I know that, but I also know there was a face staring down at me back there! It-It was haunting, Hana!” Lucio stressed with a wave of his hands. “...You don’t believe me, do you?”

“No, I never said that. But I don’t get why you’re so worked up about this?” Hana shrugged uneasily. 

Lucio shrugged back, gaze drifting to the ground, unsatisfied. Hana thought for a moment, and popped another fry into her mouth. “Well...did you wanna go double check?”

“What?” Lucio perked up, arching a brow.

“We can search the pool ourselves, and then we can find out for sure if there’s some dead body stuck at the bottom of the hotel pool.” Lucio made a face.

“Ana told us we’re not allowed to go near the pool, remember?”

“Well, Ana doesn’t have to know! We’ll go when it’s late. We’ll bring flashlights and just check it out and be gone before anyone can see us. I hate seeing you all upset about this. It might make you feel better.”

Lucio smiled, cheered up a good bit just knowing how much Hana cares for him. “Yeah...yeah, alright. That’s actually not a bad idea.”


End file.
